Through Glass
by HikariTenshiYamiTenshi
Summary: Ryou lies in a hospital bed and Bakura feels guilty for letting him get there, feeling like it was his fault... OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT! Song belongs to Stone Sour.


I'm looking at you through the glass

Don't know how much time has passed

Oh God it feels like forever

But no one ever tells you that forever

Feels like I'm sitting all alone inside your head

--

Bakura pressed his forehead against the glass looking into the hospital room. Ryou lay with tubes coming out of him and machines sat making his lungs function for him. Why had he done that? Why had Ryou saved him after all he had put him through?

--

How do you feel, that is the question

But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer

When something like a soul becomes initialized And folded up like paper dolls and little notes

You can't expect to bitter folks

And while you're outside looking in

Describing what you see

Remember what you're staring at is me

--

The Egyptian felt as guilty as hell. He heard a voice behind him.

"Are you a relative of Mr Bakura?"

He turned his head and shook it, "He hasn't got any family." Bakura sighed, "I'm the nearest he's got." He turned back to the window and stared at the eyelids of his hikari, begging him to wake up. He had to tell him, even if Ryou was about to die, or didn't feel the same way.

--

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass

Don't know how much time has passed

All I know is that it feels like forever

When no one ever tells you that forever

Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

How much is real, so much to question

And never dare make up the mannequins

Contaminating everything

When thought came from the heart

It never did right from the start

Just listen to the noises

(No more sad voices)

Before you tell yourself

It's just a different scene

Remembering is just different from what you've seen

--

**- The knife. The one that was heading towards his chest. **_**This is it, I wish I could have stopped being such a dick and told you but I can't now. I'm sorry Ryou...I really did love you. I think I always did.**_** He waited the brief second to feel the blade break his skin, but instead saw a flash of white and blue. Ryou had pushed the man aside, and was wrestling him to the ground. Bakura was shocked at his Hikari's strength. The man was on the floor, but he still had a grip on the blade, and lunged forward, burying the knife to the handle into Ryou's chest. -**

--

I'm looking at you through the glass

Don't know how much time has passed

And all I know is that it feels like forever

When no one ever tells you that forever

Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

--

Ryou had taken the hit for him. And was lying in a hospital bed a few feet away. Bakura did something he thought he would never do in his life. He sank to the floor and cried. 4AM, and Bakura, Tomb Robber, Thief King, sat in torrents of tears on the cold linoleum floor of the hospital corridor, guilt pulsing over his body, in sync with the blood in his veins. He looked up and saw the view from the window looking outside, and cried even more. Ryou didn't have much of a chance of living. 20 per cent. And Bakura couldn't take it.

--

(REFRAIN):

And it's the stars

The stars that shine for you

And it's the stars

The stars that lie to you

--

The stars winked calmly as if they knew a secret. The moon disappeared behind a cloud at its low point in the sky, then reappeared 10 seconds later. Then a coughing brought him out of his trance.

--

I'm looking at you through the glass

Don't know how much time has passed

Oh God it feels like forever

But no one ever tells you that forever

Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

--

Bakura blinked, eyes red from the irritation, staring at the white haired teen behind the glass. And then they widened, and he walked into the room. He hit the button to call for a nurse and soon one arrived. Chocolate brown eyes met coffee coloured orbs. Even more tears seeped from his eyes as the vulnerable teenager below him smiled after the nurse removed the breathing tube. Before Ryou could sit up Bakura gently held him down. "Easy. You don't want to tear any stitches..."

--

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass

Don't know how much time has passed

All I know is that it feels like forever

But no one ever tells you that forever

Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

--

He didn't quite know what happened. A pair of soft hands were on his face, and brushing the water off his cheeks. Then he was pulled a foot downwards and connected lips with the ones that were attached to the same body as the arms. He was stunned.

Ryou kissed him gently, and then released him, moving his lips to the Thief King's ear. "I could never leave you to be hurt Bakura. You mean too much to me." He moved so he was looking into those chocolate brown eyes again, which were once again welled up with tears.

"Ryou, you were nearly killed. I felt your heart stop. They said you had a 20 per cent chance of...You almost died."

"I wanted to save you. I love you so much! You're my everything. Me? I'm 18, no job, and living at my mates house because I have no family, or none that will accept me for what I am. Apart from my friends what do I have? You turned your life around Bakura, and I didn't want to see that go down the drain."

Their conversation was interrupted by a nurse wheeling a second bed in the room. "Since Ryou's awake I thought you might want to stay. You look exhausted." After positioning the bed, the girl lifted her head and they saw who it was. Kisara smiled at them before exiting the room, her own white locks swishing from side to side.

--

(REFRAIN) 2x

The stars

The stars that lie

--

Bakura lay down on the bed next to his Hikari and held his hand, before whispering "you have more than you think."

The Tomb Robber felt a squeeze at his hand, a pair of crystalline, tearful eyes met his, and his ears picked up a whisper, "What do I have, Bakura?"

"My undying love, whether you like it or not." The tears fell, but didn't get far, because Bakura had already put his arms around him, carefully drawing him into a gentle hug. Just as the sun rose, the two drifted to sleep.

Yami leaned at the window, one arm around Yugi, their friends oblivious to them watching. The two teens looked at each other and walked away, giving each other a brief kiss before joining Seto and Kisara at the end of the hallway. They had all had a scare that night.

But right now the only thing that mattered was that under Bakura's protection, nothing bad could happen to their friend again.


End file.
